


좀비좀비 외전

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [13]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 외전

서류를 한참이나 노려보던 술루가 긴 한숨과 함께 고개를 떨구었다. 그것으로도 모자란 듯 테이블에 이마를 대고 몇 번이나 가볍게 찧어대는 통에 맞은 편에 앉아있던 커크가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 반 쯤 남은 커피 표면에 동그랗게 파문이 인다.

“무슨 일이야?”  
“아무것도 아니에요.”

다시 긴 한숨. 여전히 테이블에 이마를 댄 채 술루가 느리게 고개를 저었다. 그러는 모습이 어쩐지 심상치 않아서, 커크가 손을 뻗어 조심스럽게 머리를 쓸어주었다.

“잠이 부족한 것 아냐?”  
“그런거 아니에요. 당신이야말로 치료는 잘 받고 있는거에요? 닥터가 걱정하더네.”  
“말도 마. 본즈의 사랑은 모르긴 몰라도 죽어가던 사람도 일으킬 만큼 충만하다고. 오히려 내 쪽은 너무 사랑 받아서 죽을 지경이야.”  
“개중 다행이네요.”

머리를 들 생각도 않고 중얼거린다. 어쩐지 그 목소리가 나른해, 그대로 잠에 드는 것이 아닌가 싶다. 커크는 느리게 술루의 머리카락을 매만졌다.

“캡틴.”  
“응?”  
“전 강아지가 아닌데요.”  
“내가 키우던 강아지도 너 보다는 온순했어.”  
“세상에.”

무표정하게 투덜거릴 얼굴이 보이지 않아도 선하다. 그러면서도 피할 생각은 없는 듯 고개를 묻은 그대로 술루가 다시 한 번 한숨을 쉬었다. 그의 머리와 손에 가려져 제대로 보이지 않는 서류는 분명 아침 나절 본즈가 넘겨준 리스트와 일치한다. 커크는 이제는 존재하지 않는 왼쪽 손목을 들여다보았다. 이 팔의 치료에 생각보다 많은 약품이 소모되었다. 더 이상의 가동이 어려운 설비들 덕분에 세상은 많은 것들이 빠르게 사라지고 있었다. 게다가 수요는 증가하는 반면 필연적으로 생산이 중단될 수 밖에 없었던 약품들은 이제 그 희소성에 모두가 눈에 불을 켜고 있다. 아스피린 한 알에 목숨이 오락가락하는 세상이 된 것이다.  
술루가 내색은 않지만 저를 대하는 것을 어색해하고 있다는 것을 안다. 드레싱을 새로 할 때 마다 옆을 지키는 것은 술루였다. 스팍 역시 그 알 수 없는 표정으로 상처부위를 한 번 들여다 보았을 뿐 별다른 첨언이 없었다. 다만, 부상자를 이렇게 살려오다니, 일로지컬하지 않느냐는 스스로의 농담에는 그 스팍의 미간도 사정없이 찌푸러들었다. 그저 본즈만이 길길이 날뛰며 농담조차 넘기지 못하고 화를 내었다. 그럼에도 그의 투덜거림의 끝에는 평소와 달리 커크의 방정하지 못했던 과거 품행과 조심성 없음에 대한 질책이 따라붙었을 뿐이다. 커크는 이것이 그들 나름의 위로임을 알았다. 한동안 탐색이 중단된 것 또한 아직 존재할 지 모를 커크의 쇼크와 완전히 회복되었다는 보장이 없는 몸 상태 때문이라는 것 역시. 그래서, 술루가 한숨 짓는 것이. 그리고 그 한숨이 본즈의 리스트와 관계되었다는 것이 마음에 걸렸다. 커크는 술루가 자신의 팔에 부채감을 가지는 것을 원치 않았다. 오히려 자신을 두고 가지 않았음을 감사히 여겨야 하는 것인데도, 술루는 이따금씩 눈을 굴려 시선을 피하곤 하는 것이다.

“술루.”  
“왜요.”  
“진짜 무슨 일이야?”  
“별거 아니라니까요.”  
“그 서류 때문에 그래?”

그제야 술루의 등이 움직였다. 고개를 들려는 것을 머리를 쓰다듬던 손 그대로 가볍게 누르자 짧게 앓는 소리를 내며 힘을 뺀다. 커크가 다시 한 번 술루의 머리카락을 헤집었다.

“말해 봐.”  
“닥터가.......”  
“본즈가.”

다시 긴 한숨. 커크의 손에 힘이 들어가자 술루가 짧게 투덜거렸다.

“누가, 의사 출신 아니랄까봐 글씨가 너무.......”

술루의 귓가가 붉어진다. 머리에서 손을 떼었지만 미동도 않는다. 대신 팔이 움직여 얼굴을 감쌌다. 커크가 서류를 끌어당기자 잠시 고개를 움직였을 뿐 여전히 테이블에 이마를 대고 팔에 얼굴을 묻은 채로, 술루가 다시 한 번 투덜거렸다.

“알아 볼 수가 없어서 매번 고생한다구요. 스팍을 거치지 않는 서류는 다 이래서. 거기다 이번엔 자기가 자신있는 분야라 그런지 정말...... 또박또박 써 줘도 확인하려면 한참이 걸릴 판인데. 우리한테 필요한 것은 암호 해독가야.”

귓가의 붉음이 목덜미까지 번졌다. 커크는 터지려는 웃음을 참으려 헛기침을 했다.

“웃지 마요.”  
“...안 웃어.”

술루가 다시 한 번 이마를 테이블에 찧었다. 커크는 이번엔 말리지 않았다. 웃음소리를 참느라 볼 안쪽 살을 깨물며 살펴본 서류에는 온통 곡선과 동그라미의 무언가가 달린다. 그의 말대로 거의 암호에 가까운 필체를 살피며 커크가 다시 술루의 머리를 헤집었다.

“술루.”  
“또 왜요.”

자신을 놀리려는 것이라 생각한 것인지 목소리 끝이 뾰족하다. 살살 머리카락을 헤집다가 정수리를 쓸어주고 내려온 손가락이 동그란 귀 끝을 더듬었다. 간지러운지 술루가 짧게 어깨를 움츠린다.

“꼬맹이, 보고 싶지?”

순간, 숨소리조차 멎어. 식당 안이 기이할 정도로 조용하게 가라앉았다. 커크는 술루의 답을 기다렸다. 긴 한숨. 그리고-

“...뭐래.”

김 빠진 목소리. 커크가 만지작거리던 귀를 세게 잡아당겼다. 짧은 비명과 함께 술루가 파다닥 고개를 든다. 제법 아팠던 듯 귀에 손바닥을 대고 노려보는 눈가가 붉어서 커크는 그저 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 그저 체콥의 기억력이 좋기를 바라는 제가 아쉬웠다.


End file.
